Fever
by Lavender Kiss
Summary: Karin is sick and she didn't tell anyone. Two sicko guys take advantage and kidnap her. Who will save poor Karin? Why Ren and Kenta.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a new story I'm working on. It'll be four chapters long and I'll try to update every day. Tell me what you all think about it.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Karin.**

Karin groaned and forced her glazed eyes to open. Bright sunlight streamed through the open window into her room. She was hot and reached to touch her forehead. She jerked her hand away and sat up.

"No, no, no this can't be happening. I can't be sick," Karin complained. Her forehead was on fire. She shook her head making her short black hair peel itself from her sweaty skin. "It's okay. I'll just go to work and pretend nothing's the matter and when I get home it might have gone away. See, it isn't that bad," Karin reassured herself.

Determined not to worry anyone, Karin forced herself to stand up. Just as soon as she did the room started to circle around her and she had to lean against the wall or risk falling over. "It's not that bad. You can do it," Karin coached herself.

She took deep, shaky breaths before daring to push off the wall and head towards the bathroom. Her walk wasn't steady and once she reached the bathroom she already felt like walking back and falling into a deep sleep.

Karin closed the door behind her and looked at herself in the mirror. The face looking back at her was in alarming shape. Her cheeks were flushed an unhealthy red and her forehead glistened with sweat. Karin could actually feel the heat radiating from her body.

"I think I need a shower. It might cool me off and maybe even make me feel better. I won't get to eat breakfast though," she mussed. Her stomach revolted dangerously against eating. Just the thought of food gave her nausea. She clamed her mouth as she felt the bile start to make its way up her throat. It didn't go any further and Karin sighed. Puking was one of the things she didn't enjoy doing. It was right up with exploding from too much blood.

"Shower it is," Karin said softly. She started to strip herself and then she got in the shower. She turned the water on as cold as it could get and just sighed in pleasure as the heat escaping from her body wasn't felt anymore. She finished up and then turned the water off. She grabbed a towel and walked into her room again and started to get dressed. She put on her work clothes and minutes later she was out of her house and heading towards her family's restaurant.

Karin wasn't sure why she couldn't walk in a strait line. She was so out of it that she failed to notice the two shadows trailing her, watching her every movement.

Karin wasn't sure how she got to the park. All she knew was that she was there and that there was only a little more to go before reaching the restaurant.

Karin smiled to herself, pleased that she had made it this far. Typical of Karin, she forgot to notice a tree root sticking out of the ground and she tripped on it. She landed flat on her belly.

"Uh-m," she moaned. She tried to pull herself up but her arms and legs felt like jelly so she just lay there, waiting for her energy to come back. _Well_, she thought. _I'm pretty sure I'll be late now_. Her eyes started to close and finally she fell into unconsciousness.

No one noticed when the two shadows started to come closer to the helpless girl. They grinned and snickered as they reached for her.

VMVMVM

Kenta looked at the clock and kept sneaking in glances at the door_. Why isn't Karin here yet? She always comes and if she wasn't coming she would have called saying so_. Kenta was so preoccupied that he didn't notice that he was about to crash into a table.

"Hey! Watch it kid," one of the customers growled.

"Sorry," Kenta mumbled and then headed back to the cash register.

The boss walked by and saw Kenta's anxious face. He smiled and said, "Worried about Karin?" The boss had a thing about Kenta and Karin. It seemed like he really wanted both of them to hock up and he helped in any way it was possible. "Do you want to call her? I can give you an early lunch break. Today's not as busy as other days so the absence of one worker won't make much of a difference."

"Thanks," Kenta smiled gratefully. He finished handed the change to a customer and then he slipped away to the back of the restaurant. He grabbed the phone and put in some change before dialing Karin's home phone. It rang for about a minute before Kenta hung up and tried again.

_Come on. Somebody pick up the phone_.

"What?" answered an annoyed and sleepy voice?

Kenta knew that voice. It was Ren's. It was pretty hard to forget him especially since Ren always glowered down at him and never failed to sneer his distant about how a human shouldn't be trusted about the family secret.

"Umm, Ren, it's Kenta. I just wanted to know if Karin's alright."

There was a pause and then, "Isn't she at work?"

Kenta swallowed his unease, "No. Karin didn't show up for work today and I just thought that maybe she was sick."

Ren cursed on the other end and then he said, "Well, go look for her. It's obvious she's not here and I can't go out in the daylight. Call me when you find anything." He cursed again and then hung up.

Kenta stared at the phone in his hand. If Karin wasn't home and she wasn't at work then where could she be?

_I hope you didn't get yourself in trouble. I hope you're safe_.

Kenta ran back to his boss and explained his situation.

"Alright, I'll give you a day off." And then with more concern, "I hope you find Karin soon. She's quite a pretty little thing and clumsy. Who knows what could happen to her."

VMVMVM

_Stupid, stupid! _

Ren paced around the room while running his fingers through his silver hair. He stopped and let loose a frustrated growl. "Where the hell are you Karin? Typical Karin always has to get into some trouble. Now, here I am, depending on some _human _to find you."

He took long strides to his sister's room and opened the door to her empty room. He frowned when he saw that her bed wasn't made and that her clothes were thrown on the floor.

_That's not like her. She's always so organized and clean. Something must have been wrong with her. _

Ren thought back to last night and tried to recall if anything weird had been going on with his sister. He remembered his parents announcing that they were going to be gone for a while and Anju was going with them. He remembered how his father had given him a cold stare and a lecture about how, because he was the older brother, he had to take some responsibility and look after his younger sister. He had just nodded not really paying attention. He remembered being pissed at his sister. If she had been a normal vampire, Ren wouldn't have to play babysitter with her and miss spending time with his new female pray.

At that time, he hadn't noticed anything wrong with his sister but now that he took the time to think about it, something _had_ been off with her that night. She hadn't made such a big fuss when their parents left and she hadn't even reacted the same way when he had thrown insults at her. She had gone to bed early and there had been a slightly pink hue on her face.

_Dammit! She's sick. And she probably went to work sick. Stupid Karin, she probably had a fever and got lost on her way to work. _

Deep down though, Ren was worried. If Karin had been so out of it then, well, he knew what type of people were out there. Karin was a perfect target; a pretty, young girl. There were many guys who take advantage of girls like his sister.

Ren hissed air out of his mouth. "Well, I can't do anything now. I'll have to wait until its dark and even then it could be too late unless that human Kenta finds her."

Ren slammed his sister's door shut and headed towards the living room. He slumped on the sofa and in the darkness he started insulting his sister for being so stupid and going out while being sick.

**First chapter done.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me a while. I was a wee bit busy.**

Karin woke up looking into the faces of two men she didn't know. Like most people who wake up looking into the faces of complete strangers, she screamed.

The older man of the two covered her mouth with his filthy hand and stroked her hair with the other saying soothingly, "Shh, it's alright. We're not going to hurt you…yet."

Still quite feverish, Karin could only stare at the men who were now laughing at some inside joke. The younger one seemed to be about a couple years older than her with dirty blond hair and pale, fish-blue eyes. He looked over Karin with a devilish gleam before cracking a sinister smile.

"Wow, can't believe we got this lucky," he said to his older companion.

The older man nodded. He looked exactly like the younger man except the older man had a beard. He looked to be about fifty years old.

The man leaned in closer and Karin pressed herself deeper into the ground. The older man looked into her eyes and smiled, "Hey son. Have you seen her eyes? They look red with gold flecks."

The younger man leaned in closer and breathed, "They're pretty. We got ourselves a rare beauty; small, slender body and creamy white skin. Her hair's a nice color too. Did you see it shimmer purple under the sun? I've never seen black hair do that before."

Tears were starting to leak out of Karin's eyes. She didn't know where she was but she could tell it wasn't good. Her arms were tied and her mouth had a gag in it.

The older man wiped a tear away from Karin's face and said, "You look sick. Maybe we should wait until she's better?"

The younger man shook his head, "No. If she gets better she'll be more difficult. Let's just enjoy her like this." The boy straddled Karin and started to lean his head in closer for a kiss.

Karin, horrified, buckled and threw the boy off of her. She tried to roll away from him but the boy got up quickly and grabbed her waist holding her in place. Karin kicked and caught the older man in his balls. He fell over withering in agony.

The boy smirked at the older man and then turned to face Karin. "You're a feisty one," he said. He licked his lips and then moved to hold Karin's legs down. He spoke to the older man, "Are you okay?"

Red faced, the man gasped, "That bitch! Let me get at her!" With much struggle, the man stood above Karin and she just looked at him with wide eyes. He sneered at her and kicked her hard on the ribs.

There was a crack and Karin bit down hard on the rag in her mouths. Waterfall of tears started to make trails down her cheeks.

The man laughed while the boy gave him a sour face. "Great," the boy said wryly. "Now you've broken her."

The man shrugged indifferently, "So. We have all the time we could want. Besides, she deserved it. That'll teach her not to struggle or else," he smacked his hands together, "you'll be in even more pain than you are now."

The boy released her legs and Karin automatically curled up into a tight ball of pain. She clutched her side as if it could help her relieve the pain.

"Just leave her alone for a while." The man bent down and gently patted Karin's flushed cheeks, "Don't worry sweetheart. We'll be back for you."

The boy chuckled and weaved his hands into Karin's hair. He yanked her head up and looked into her glazed eyes. "We're going to have so much fun with you."

Karin felt as he threw her head back onto the floor and she listened as they left her alone in the dark. There was only a small window up at the top and she could see grass growing.

_I must be in a basement_.

Karin took deep, shuddering breaths before closing her eyes and willing someone to find her; before it was too late.

_Kenta_, Karin thought blissfully. _Maybe_ _he'll find me. Please Kenta, you're my last hope_.

_Why does this always happen to me? It's not fair_.

Karin closed her eyes and her body happily shut down even though her brain was screaming to stay awake.

_I can't help it. It hurts_. And then everything went blank.

VMVMVM

Kenta ran through the park, trying to follow Karin's path to work exactly.

_She should have passed this plac_e. Kenta looked around and spotted something out of the corner of his eyes. He took a closer look and picked up the shiny object. It was Karin's pin!

"She was here. What the hell happened then?" Kenta took a closer look at the area and saw footsteps. Kenta bent down and looked at them intently. There seemed to be two pair of feet and, if he wasn't mistaken, Karin had fallen here. The feet surrounded the small dent of Karin's body and dread settled into Kenta's stomach.

"Dammit!" Someone had taken Karin. It was as clear as daylight. Kenta's vision turned into a red haze. "Ren has to know about this." _But first, to follow the footsteps before they disappeared later. Besides, Ren won't be able to do anything quite yet. It's still day out and he'll get burned._

So Kenta followed the footprints until he came out of the park. He looked around and cursed. The person could have gone anywhere. He was standing in black top now.

Kenta's eyes widened. Wait_! It was daylight when they took Karin so they would have had to make sure no one was looking. They would have taken her where no one goes_.

Kenta looked around and spotted a path blocked by the wall on one side and the trees on the other side and the entrance was stacked with boxes. He moved around and walked to stand next to the boxes. He looked in and saw a narrow, dark walkway.

_This looks extremely suspicious_, Kenta thought. He pulled himself over the boxes and stumbled on the other side. He moved through the small passage until he could see the exit. Kenta looked out and the first thing that greeted his eyes was a run down building. It looked deserted with all its windows broken and the paint peeling off.

With a determined look, Kenta ran towards the building and peeked through one of the broken windows. He couldn't see anything. It was just too dark.

_Dammit!_ Kenta pressed his back on the wall and thought. He had to make sure that Karin really was there. Suddenly Kenta heard voices. Reacting quickly, Kenta dodged behind the other side of the wall and watched as the door was opened by two shabby looking men. They were laughing and the older man said something to the younger one because the younger one went back inside. Kenta watched as the older man walked away with a happy skip in his step.

"Perverted bastards," Kenta hissed quietly before his attention went back on how to get in without the younger man noticing. He circled the rundown edifice until he saw a window higher up.

Kenta looked around and dragged a bucket from in the corner. He placed it carefully beneath the window and then placed one foot on top. He checked that the old bucket could support his weight before he tried to place his other foot. He steadied himself and then pulled himself up through the window. He sat perched on the window before he looked down and jumped. His sneakers made a soft thud.

Kenta stood stock still but he couldn't hear anything. Moving quietly, he stealthily made his to a door. The flicker of a candle's flame caught his attention and he cautiously tried to look in the room.

He could make out the seated and bored face of the young man. Kenta noticed the gun that the man was twirling in his hand. He concentrated to try to see anything else. There was a knife on the small table but he couldn't see Karin.

_Where are you, Karin?_ Kenta searched but he couldn't see anything except another door. Just as Kenta was about to turn away and check more of the building, a groan from inside the door prompted him to linger longer by the door.

He watched as the young man got up and banged on the door. "Shut up! You don't want me to come in there," he warned. He grinned maliciously, "Of course, _I _wouldn't mind much."

No more sound came from the door.

Kenta drew back and sighed softly, "I found you." _Don't worry Karin. I'll call Ren and then we'll figure out a way to get you out of there_.

Kenta didn't want to leave her behind like this but there was nothing he could do. The man had a gun and if he got himself shot, then nobody would come and help Karin. Kenta retraced his steps and made it out the window.

Kenta ran as fast as he could go to a payphone. He searched his pockets for spare change and then he hurriedly slipped them in and dialed Karin's home.

"Kenta," Ren stated. "You better have found her."

"I did, but I can't rescue her. There's a guy keeping watch and he has a gun," Kenta explained. "Should I call the cops?"

Ren sighed in frustration, "You can't. My family doesn't need to have some publicity. It could ruin our secret. Listen, just tell me where you are and I'll come."

Kenta was surprised, "But its daylight out. You'll get burned."

"Yeah, I know wise ass. I'll figure out a way. Just give me the damn directions," Ren hissed.

Kenta immediately gave him the directions and then hung up. He sat down on a nearby bench and waited patiently for Ren to appear. Together, working as a team, they'd rescue Karin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter and the last is going to be an Epilogue.**

Ren pulled his dark hood further over his face, blocking the sun from lighting its rays on his skin. He looked through his black tinted glasses only to spot the human Kenta sitting in a bench. The boy looked a mess. Lots of stress was pouring out of him but Ren didn't swing that way. He much preferred woman and anyway, Kenta wouldn't do him any good if he was unconscious.

Ren grimaced as he made his way towards the boy. _Damn! I hate owing humans favors_.

Kenta, as if sensing someone was watching him, turned and spotted a dark, black shadow of a slender man coming towards him. The man had a long black coat and a hood that obscured his face. He was also wearing sunglasses even though it wasn't that bright of a day, a little cloudy actually. That's when he realized who it was. "Ren?"

The shadow figure nodded stiffly.

"So, are you just going to stare at me or are you going to tell me where those bastards are keeping my little sister?" Ren stated in a pissed off voice when Kenta only kept staring at him.

Kenta immediately jumped and said, "Right, uh, follow me."

Ren watched as the boy took off in a brisk pace towards a small space between the woods and a building. Ren followed him purposely until Kenta stopped in front of and old rundown building.

Ren looked at the edifice keenly with his eyes. _This does look like a place where perverted humans would take their victims_.

"When I say the word, I want you to go in and take Karin," Ren instructed.

Kenta turned to look at him, "What about you? What are you going to do? There are two of them."

Ren set his jaw grimly in place and then grinned demonically, "I have some business to attend to with those two _humans_." Ren said human with such distaste and vulgar, Kenta shuddered.

"Show me where you got in," Ren ordered.

Kenta nodded and then moved to the other side of the building. He pointed to a window and Ren understood. He fluidly pulled himself up and landed quietly on the other side. He waited for Kenta to catch up and then looked at him icily for what to do next.

Kenta motioned towards a door that was lightly cracked open letting in a small orange light. "Karin is in a door inside that room. That's where the guy is too," Kenta whispered.

Ren just nodded and walked towards the door.

Shocked, Kenta whispered agitatedly, "What are you doing? Didn't I just tell you that the guy has a gun?"

Ren just rolled his eyes, "How stupid do you think I am? I know, okay. Just let me handle this. I _am_ a vampire, an undead being. A bullet won't kill me. Just stay out of the way. When I kick that guy out of the room, you sneak in and grab Karin."

Kenta nodded. "Alright." He watched as Ren made his way towards the door.

_This kid is brave, I guess. Maybe I miss judged him_, Ren thought as he noticed the look of grim determination set on his face. _Maybe he is good for Karin. It's obvious he cares about her and he'll do anything for her. He's proving that just by being here_. Ren shook off all thought as he reached his objective. He didn't even think about it. He just blew open the door and caught both men by surprise.

The younger man struggled to get his gun aimed but Ren was faster. He hit the boy over the head and forced the gun out of his hands. Ren felt the older man, who had been inhaling some white powder through his nose, sneak up behind him and he just elbowed him and threw him out the door. Ren then turned towards the younger man and grabbed at his collar, dragging him outside too.

"How the hell did you get in here?" the older man panted as he stared up at Ren.

Ren just grinned and his white canines flashed in the dark.

The man's eyes opened wide. He tried to get away but Ren kicked him in place. Out of the corner of his eye, he felt Kenta moving into the room.

_He's in_. Ren sighed softly in relief.

The younger man was now trying to wiggle out of his grasp but Ren just grabbed him by the neck and squeezed. He heard the young man gasp and choke. A satisfied smile lit Ren's lips.

"This is what you get for messing with my kin," Ren hissed at them.

VMVMVM

Karin heard the jingling of the lock from the door move and then the door opened slowly. Karin stiffened in utter horror_. Maybe they're coming back to finish what they started_, Karin thought.

But the voice that drifted down to her ears wasn't who's she expected.

"Karin? Karin, are you in here?"

Kenta.

Karin choked out a sob and cried out, "Kenta. Oh I'm so glad you're here."

Immediately she felt the familiar presence of Kenta hover over her and she had never felt so happy in her life.

"Oh Karin, what did they do to you?" came Kenta's soft voice. She felt his fingers lightly pass over her throbbing ribs and then rest on her forehead. He sucked in a breath, "You're burning up. Don't worry Karin. I'm getting you out of here."

She felt him gently lift her from the floor and cradle her in his arms. Karin buried her face in his shirt and started crying. Kenta was trying to be very careful with her so as not to hurt her further.

"Don't worry Karin. Ren and me will get you out of here," he consoled.

Karin sniffed and then asked, "Ren is here?"

Kenta nodded, "Yeah, he's right outside of this room."

"Oh, he's going to be mad at me," Karin stated.

"Karin, he's been really worried about you."

For some reason, Karin had a hard time believing this.

She heard as the door was opened and then she turned her head to spot her older brother standing over the two men that had kidnapped her. She shivered in just seeing them.

Ren turned towards them and his eyes immediately landed on his sister. He scanned her over and analyzed her condition. His eyes seemed to soften but then they turned emotionless again.

"Take her home Kenta. Don't worry, nothing will attack you," Ren reassured. He turned back to the men, "I have some cleaning up to do."

Kenta didn't question, he just took Karin out the building.

VMVMVM

Ren's attention returned to the two terrified men. His eyes glimmered deep red and they looked to glow in the dark. These bastards had the nerve to touch and hurt his sister. They were going to pay.

He circled them slowly, "I'm going to make this slow and painful."

He pulled the gun out and fired it into the older man's leg. He screamed.

The younger man stared in horror as his dad withered in pain. His eyes turned back to Ren and his eyes were filled with tears, "Please, let me go. I promise we didn't touch her. We won't ever do anything bad again. I swear."

Ren looked at the gun and said, "I know," before firing the gun again, this time on the younger man's shoulder.

VMVMVM

Ren wiped his finger prints from the gun and stood proudly at the bloody and dismembered bodies of the two men. The blood flowing from them didn't smell inviting or else he would have drained them too.

Ren hid the gun in his jacket and stared indifferently at his work. _To anyone else, this will look like some wild animal got to them and ripped them to shreds. Maybe a vicious dog_. The only thing giving it away that a person had killed them, were their own individual bullet wounds.

Ren silently made his way out the building leaving the dead bodies where they lay for someone to find them who knows when. Now that Ren's bloodlust of anger had been satisfied, he needed to make sure his sister was alright.

He hurriedly started making his way home to check up on his little sister.


	4. Epilogue

**Okay this is the last chapter. I would really like to hear what you thought of the whole short story.**

Epilogue

Ren sat watching over his sleeping sister. He had gotten home as fast as he could and when he had reached it, he had found his slumbering sister and a watchful Kenta keeping guard over her.

Kenta had wanted to stay until she had woken up but Ren had forced him to leave. The kid had gone threw a deep emotional stress so his blood was singing out to Ren. Even though Ren preferred the opposite sex blood, he was thirsty enough to attack Kenta and drink his blood to satisfy his thirst.

A small movement from Karin brought his attention back to her flushed face. She still had a fever and her ribs were cracked. Ren had to tape them and then he'd taken care of here fever. It wasn't as high as it had been before.

Ren watched as Karin's crimson eyes with golden flecks parted open slowly. She blinked several times and then she turned her head and looked at her older brother.

Ren watched as she realized who he was and then she blushed. Her cheeks became a deep red and then she tried to sit up only to suck in her breath as she felt her cracked ribs.

"Watch it," Ren said softly and it was so unlike him that Karin wondered if this was her real brother.

Karin settled down and placed her pillow over her face mumbling something.

"What was that?" Ren asked. He really was curious as to what Karin wanted to say.

More clearly, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't think to stay home. I'm sorry I tripped and I'm sorry that I couldn't fight them."

Ren looked at her, shook his head and then hit her lightly on her head. "Karin, this is not your fault. Alright, part of it is because you knew you were sick and still you didn't say anything. You basically ignored your health and made yourself more vulnerable. You know we can't protect you in the daylight. That's why we count on you to be careful. Luckily that Kenta guy was keeping an eye on you and noticed when you didn't show up for work. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have known you were in trouble."

Karin just stared at him and said, "Kenta found me?"

Ren nodded and leaned back on the chair with a grimace, "That's right. The human helped me. I guess now I can't say he's putting us in danger. He's actually very useful."

Karin yawned and started closing her eyes.

Ren looked at her and then asked one more question. "They didn't…do anything else to you, did they?"

Ren watched as Karin blushed and she shook her head furiously. "No! I didn't let them! They got mad at me and left me alone."

Ren grinned, "You put up a fight?"

Karin nodded, her eyes closed. "Yeah, I couldn't let them."

Ren smiled and said, "I'll leave you to get your sleep." He was just about to stand up and leave but a small and timid hand grabbed his wrist and he looked down at his little sister who was looking at him with her wide and innocent eyes.

"Please," she said softly, "stay with me."

Ren's face became blank but he nodded and sat back down.

Karin watched him to make sure he stayed and then she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

This was the first time that his little sister had actually needed him. It was the first time that Ren was acting like the older brother he was. He'd never felt such protectiveness toward Karin before and the feeling wasn't going away any time soon. After all these events, he'd be keeping a closer eye on his sister.

He looked down at her sleeping face. It looked so young and that's when Ren realized how fragile she really was. She was nothing like the vampires. She was more human than any of them.

Hesitantly, Ren reached out and smoothed her hair back.

She moved a little but settled down quickly.

Ren smiled.

**And there you have it folks. I think I should pat myself on the back because I finished it. Yay for me. And yay for anyone that gives me the last reviews.**


End file.
